


Playing Favourites.

by LoganThrives (LadyAnatares)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, Logan is AFAB, Logan is genderfluid, Multi, Oneshot, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Self-Insert OC, Suggestive Themes, Truth or Dare, don't mind me, just having some fun flirting with my boys, lucifer and logan don't get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LoganThrives
Summary: Logan and the boys play truth or dare late at night over a few drinks, and they seem interested in finding out who her favourite of the seven brothers is. She gladly seizes the opportunity to mess with them.Logan is a genderfluid character and is presenting as female for the purpose of this fic.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Playing Favourites.

“My turn~!” Asmo sings, the bloodwine dulling his senses and making him extra giggly tonight. “Logan, truth or dare?!”

“Truth,” you answer readily.

“Who’s your favourite brother?” he grins. “I mean obviously it’s me, but I just wanna hear you say it~”

You sigh softly. “Sorry, I don’t pick favourites. Can I trade for a dare?” you ask.

“Okay~! Take off your shirt!!”

Shrugging, you grip the bottom seam and tear it upwards over your head.

“Oi, _Logan_ -!” Mammon complains, his face already cherry red.

You toss your shirt into his face with a chuckle, now sitting in the common room with only your bra to cover your top half. Asmo claps giddily at your antics, appreciating every moment of it while his shyer brothers fluster and glance away.

“It’s your turn Logan!” the Avatar of Lust beams.

“Lucifer,” you smile. “This is a dare I’ll want to redeem later because it’ll take too much time to do it right now,” you explain. “What do you think? Are you game?”

“I am all yours,” he smirks.

“I dare you to take your gloves off and let me paint your nails a different colour.”

He’s surprised. “What colour?” he asks cautiously.

“You don’t get to know until I get the polish out,” you tease. “What do you say?”

He folds his arms, thinking it over. Then he smiles. “Very well, I accept your challenge.”

You pump your fist in victory and take another swig of Demonus. “Mammon, you’re up!”

“Put your shirt back on!!” he barks, throwing it back at you.

“You can’t undo a dare, besides it’s too warm in here anyways,” you say, throwing your shirt back at him. “And I just did a dare, so shouldn’t you pick on somebody else?”

Belphie steals it off his lap and clutches it against his chest, preventing Mammon from throwing it back at you again. “ _No chance_ ,” he scoffs.

He immediately pounces on Belphie for it, and they struggle with each other over it.

“Get _off_ , Mammon!” Belphie hisses.

“I don’t want my brothers seein’ you with no shirt on!” the Avatar of Greed complains.

“A bit late for _that_ ,” Satan chuckles, sending you a wink that is _anything_ but chaste. You stick your tongue out at him.

“Come on, Mammon! Pick something else!” Asmo insists. “We’re all enjoying the view here! Maybe you can convince Logan to take her pants off next. _Ooh~!_ ” he gasps. “I just thought of my next dare~!”

“Let go or I’ll incinerate it!” Belphie hisses.

“Mammon, pick something else!” you shout at him. “Don’t let Belphie destroy my shirt!”

“If you in any way cause the destruction of Logan’s shirt, you _will_ be buying her _ten_ to replace it, Mammon,” Lucifer warns.

Mammon’s face loses a bit of colour as he sits back down, scoffing. “ _Grrr_ , fine,” he grumbles. “Logan, I wanna know who your favourite brother is! I mean, it’s gotta be _me_ , right?!” he insists.

“… Really?” you frown.

“Pfft, as _if!_ ” Asmo teases him.

“What!? _I_ was her _first man!_ I’ve put my time in!” he growls.

“Just because you were the first to make a pact with Logan doesn’t automatically mean you’re her favourite,” Belphegor remarks.

“Can you give me a dare instead?” you bargain.

“Okay, I dare ya to kiss whoever’s your favourite,” Mammon insists.

You sigh.

“A k-k-k- _kiss!?!_ ” Levi panics, hiding his face with a hand as he turns bright red. “W-With Logan?! I mean, not that _I’d_ be your favourite, I’m just a yucky otaku… Yeah, haha, why would anyone want to kiss a gross otaku like me…”

“I believe it’s now on you to choose one or the other,” Lucifer hums with a sly grin.

“Logan doesn’t have to do it,” Beel says, ready to defend you. “You can forfeit the game if you want. I don’t mind.”

“Oh come on Beel, I want to see where this leads,” Belphie grins.

“… Alright.”

The brothers are mildly startled at your acceptance of the dare.

“But I’m going to modify the conditions a bit,” you add. “I’m not going to do this in front of everyone.”

“Oh, come on!” Mammon groans.

“Nope, this is the only way I’ll do this; I want everyone to set a timer on their D.D.D. for, let’s say, seven minutes,” you direct, and each of the brothers pull out their phones. “Everyone got that ready?”

“I suppose,” Satan hums.

“Great. Now, start your timers on my mark. One, two, three, _mark_.”

They each start their timers.

“Okay? _Now_ what?” Levi probes.

“Everybody go back to your rooms. Belphie, you can go to my room – it’s closer than the attic and you can toss my shirt in the laundry while you’re there,” you direct.

“And the purpose of this is…?” Lucifer prompts.

“I will visit whoever my favourite is in their room and give them a kiss. At the end of the timer, come back to the common room,” you say. “If you’re going to make me pick a favourite, then I want _only them_ to know that they’re my favourite, and for _nobody_ to tell anyone whether you got a kiss or not.”

“Is _that_ how it’s going to be?” Belphie chuckles. “Alright. See you in a moment,” he grins at you, leaving the room with your shirt.

Each of the brothers file out of the common room, and you hang back to make sure they’re all gone. Hearing various bedroom doors close throughout the house, you down the last of your drink and get on your feet.

* * *

“… I knew it!” Mammon beams when you enter his room.

“Not so _loud!_ ” you hiss in a whisper. “You want the whole _house_ to hear you?”

“R-Right!” he says, quieter this time and blushing when he remembers you’re nearly half-naked. “So uhh… Do I get a kiss or what?”

“Of course you do honey. Come here.”

You pull him into you, locking your mouth with his as he gasps at the unexpected intensity of it. Ushering him backwards he falls back on his bed as you follow him, kissing him passionately the whole way and loosening a couple buttons on his shirt so you can run your hands over his chiseled chest. You pull away and he reaches for you, pouting at the loss.

“L-Logan,” he gasps breathily against you.

“Remember, don’t tell anyone, okay?” you wink at him with a big smile, redoing the buttons on his shirt. “Wait until your timer goes off, then come join me back in the common room.”

“Y-Yeah, alright,” he agrees, flustered.

* * *

Levi’s curled into his bathtub bed as he anxiously watches the timer count down on his phone, so lost in his own thoughts that he barely notices as you open his bedroom door, closing it quietly behind you.

“Huh!? Logan?!” he startles, fumbling his phone and losing it in his lap as his face goes tomato red again, the intense blush highlighting the tops of his ears as well.

“Shh,” you shush him with a finger to your lips. “We’ve got to be quiet or they’ll know I came to see you.”

“B-But,” he stammers. “Wh-Why me, though?”

“Why else?” you huff. “ _Obviously_ because you’re my favourite.”

“ _B-B-But-_ “

Before he can start degrading himself in front of you again, you quickly cross the room and take his face in both hands, planting one on his mouth. His lips tremble against yours for a brief moment before finding his confidence and returning the abrupt kiss.

“ _Logan_ ,” he wheezes after the kiss when you break it off to look at him. “I-I didn’t- But I don’t-“

“ _Shhh_ ,” you soothe him, brushing through his bangs with your fingers. “You’ve got just over five whole minutes to collect yourself. Don’t tell anyone I came to see you, okay?”

“O-Okay!” he agrees, grinning broadly.

* * *

“… Logan?”

Beel’s genuinely surprised you came to his room. You grin at him with a finger pressed against your lips.

“Right,” he smiles broadly, nodding. “I’ll be quiet.”

Quickly crossing the room, you wrap your arms around Beel as you kiss him sweetly on the lips. His hands come up to rest against your waist very gently, as if holding something fragile and precious. Breaking off the kiss, you smile warmly up at him.

“Now stay quiet for just a little longer, okay?” you suggest.

“I will,” he nods.

You lean in and kiss the side of his mouth, eliciting a blush from the sweetest brother, before scampering out of the room.

* * *

“I _knew_ it~!” Asmo cheers in a hushed whisper as you slip into his room as quietly as you can. “I _am_ your favourite! Of _course_ I am!”

You press a finger to your lips with a smile.

“Oh, right!” he says, then quickly moves his pinched fingers across his lips as if zipping them closed. Then he thinks better of it, and un-zips them. “Well, I might need my mouth open depending on what kind of kiss you’re about to give me,” he teases giddily.

“Come here and find out,” you invite.

He ushers over to you eagerly, pressing his body into yours as your mouths lock together, kissing you passionately as his hands wander your skin up your sides and back. You get intense tingles from the intimacy running from the top of your head all the way to your toes, forcing you to break things off as you’re quickly overwhelmed by the Avatar of Lust’s sensual presence.

“… _Wow_ ,” you fluster.

“Right, best we stop it there, or you’ll be here all night,” he teases you, playfully booping your nose with a finger as he continues to hold you closely against him. “Not that I’d mind~,” he winks.

“… I should get back before they see me leaving your room,” you say.

“All right, and I’ll be good and wait for the timer,” he hums delightedly.

* * *

“… Logan?”

Satan seems surprised to see you slip into his room. You make the gesture for him to keep quiet and he nods, closing the book he’d opened and setting it aside.

“I thought I heard other doors opening and closing,” he highlights with a frown. “I was starting to think it wasn’t me.”

“Probably your brothers trying to cheat by checking in the hallway for me,” you dismiss.

“Right. That makes sense,” he accepts readily. “So, it’s me?”

“Why wouldn’t it be, mister tall blonde and handsome?” you grin.

“Well then,” he smirks, beckoning you over. “You’d better come over here to claim your kiss.”

You quickly cross the room and kiss him, his hands eagerly gripping you, one at your waist and one roughly tangled into your hair, as he deepens the kiss. He starts to shift you to lie down on the bed next to him, and you pull away with a hand pressed over his mouth.

“We don’t have time for all _that_ ,” you say. “I don’t want your brothers seeing me leave your room, or they’ll give me crap about it for forever.”

He sighs half-heartedly, taking your hand from his mouth to hold it against the side of his flushed face. “Maybe later then, once everyone’s turned in for the night?” he suggests heatedly, turning and kissing your palm.

“… I’d like that,” you grin.

* * *

“Took you long enough.”

Belphie huffs as you enter your room quietly, holding up the timer on his D.D.D.

“We’ve barely got a couple of minutes left,” he scolds you.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” you apologize. “I didn’t want anyone peeking at who I went to see.”

“Well, hurry up and get over here then,” he beckons, his tone demanding but his grin teasing.

He lies back on your bed and you follow him, crawling over top of him and kissing him passionately as his hands come up and grip your shoulders, thumbs pushing the straps of your bra off of them. He moans into the kiss as you bury your fingers into his hair, his hands exploring every inch of your exposed skin, teasing at the bottom of your bra as if to pull it off.

You have to break off the kiss to keep him from undressing you further, hiking your bra straps back up onto your shoulders. “Sorry to cut things short babe, but I’ve got to get back to the common room before anyone sees,” you say, taking his hand off your waist and pressing it into the bed.

“I don’t care if anyone sees us leave together, if anything I’d love that,” he smirks. “Besides, we’ve still got over a minute left and I want to make this last as long as possible.”

He reaches up to kiss you again, and you moan against him as you have to break it off again, covering his mouth. “Belphie,” you breathe. “I have to get back.”

“No, I want you to stay,” he insists.

He grabs you by the waist and rolls you over so that he’s on top of you now, pining you to the bed. You press a hand into his chest to stop him and he sighs defeatedly.

“Belphie, let’s pick this up another time, okay?” you bargain. “Come on, let me up or you won’t be my favourite anymore.”

He immediately climbs off of you, bouncing against the mattress where he lands.

“Can’t risk that,” he frowns.

You giggle at that and ruffle his hair. “Wait here another minute. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“You better,” he smiles.

* * *

“Logan?”

Lucifer is genuinely shocked to see you slip quietly into his room. He frowns and shakes his head. “You’re almost out of time,” he says.

“I almost didn’t make it,” you breathe heavily, having had to run from one end of the House of Lamentation to the other.

“If you were going to come to see me, it’s taken you an unreasonable amount of time to get here,” he sighs. “And you seem to have been running. Why?”

“Oh, I think you’ve already figured it out,” you grin.

Lucifer hums at that, bemused. He didn’t expect he would be your favourite – of course he had hoped that he was, but he’s also cognizant of the number of times the two of you bicker, not to mention the general lack of intimacy in your relationship. You keep insisting that you don’t have feelings for him and running in counter to his orders or even acting out in spite of him.

“… I heard multiple doors opening and closing,” he observes. “But then, why are you here?”

“… As much as we don’t get along, I couldn’t leave you _completely_ out, you know,” you say, crossing the room over to him. “That’d be a _little_ mean. So, close your eyes.”

He frowns at that, but does as he’s told, faintly excited to receive his kiss.

His eyes almost snap open as your hand cradles his chin, placing a soft kiss against his jawline. He reaches up to hold your face close to his, wanting so much more than that, but grasps empty air as you’ve already withdrawn away from him.

“That’s all you’re getting from me,” you say as he opens his eyes. “Now, keep quiet – I’ve got to get back to the common room ASAP.”

You dash from his room before he can protest. A few seconds later, the timer on his D.D.D. goes off.

* * *

You take a second to quickly adjust yourself in your bra before the boys start filtering back into the room, each with a happy glow around them as they retake their seats. Picking up the open bottle of Demonus you pour yourself a glass, then top off Lucifer’s when he holds it out to you with a pleased smirk.

“Well, _that_ was exciting~!” Asmo beams. “Now one of us knows who your favourite is! Whose turn was it next?”

“It was mine,” Belphie says, scanning the room, then scoffs. “You came to see all of us, didn’t you?” he sighs grumpily.

“… _WHAT!?_ ” Mammon shrieks. “Logan!!”

You laugh into your hands. “ _Belphie_ , you weren’t supposed to say anything!”

“So then… You told Belphie what you were planning?” Satan asks, a betrayed look on his face.

“No, you all just have _terrible_ poker faces,” the youngest rolls his eyes. “I knew I heard multiple doors opening and closing. No wonder you took so long.”

“But you were only supposed to kiss your favourite. Does that mean… I’m not your favourite?” Beel pouts sadly.

“Th-That’s not _fair_ ,” Levi whines.

“No, it just means that I refuse to pick a favourite,” you reassure him. “You’re _all_ my favourites.”

“Who’s your _real_ favourite then?” Belphie grumbles. “That’s my pick – Logan, tell us the truth now.”

“Give me a dare instead, and you can’t pick the same one again,” you fire back, taking a swig of Demonus. “Although someone else should really go instead of me – I feel a bit piled on now.”

“Maybe she went in order of most to least favourite?” Mammon bargains. “Who’d ya kiss first? You saw me pretty early, right? It _is_ me, isn’t it?!”

“I went in pact order. Doesn’t count,” you insists, blowing a raspberry at him.

“Grr, damnit!!” he curses.

“… Fine, keep your secrets,” Belphie frowns. “Levi, I dare you to unhook Logan’s bra.”

“WH- _WHAAAAAAAAAAATT!?!_ ” the otaku brother screeches.

“Not so _loud_. Go and do it already,” Belphie complains. “I wanna know if you actually know how to work a bra.”

“I’m down, but don’t take it completely off,” you say, turning your back to him and pulling your hair out of the way.

“Uhhhh- I can’t breathe suddenly- My chest is so tight-“ Levi wheezes.

“Hurry up,” Belphegor gestures impatiently, taking a long drink straight from his bottle of wine.

Keeping his gaze fixed to the floor, Levi rises from his seat like a lifeless spectre out of a horror movie, walking mechanically over behind you, his hands ghosting over your back. He looks back at Belphie apprehensively. “C-Can’t you ask me to tell you the truth about something instead??” he frets, remembering the rules of the game.

“You’ve got no secrets worth knowing,” Belphie shrugs. “Come on already.”

You feel his shaky hands fumble with the hooks on your bra, and you grip the front of it as it pops loose.

“Look at that, he’s not a virgin,” Belphegor chuckles.

“Sh-Shut up!!” Levi flusters, half running back to his seat. You try and re-hook your bra as modestly as possible.

“My turn next, I suppose?” Satan grins. “Logan, truth or dare.”

“Me again?” you groan. “Fine, truth.”

“Since you kissed all of us,” he frowns. “I want to know who the best kisser is amoung us.”

“… I want to trade for a dare,” you refuse.

“Fine then. Take off your bra and go sit on Lucifer’s lap,” he chuckles.

You cover yourself and glance over at Lucifer in horror. He pauses and sets his drink down, then smirks at you as he makes himself more comfortable, waiting for you to take a seat.

“Asmo,” you answer. “Asmo’s the best kisser.”


End file.
